


Fun, and Games and Thigh Highs

by attfna



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Conventions, Exy (All For The Game), Flower Crowns, Gaming, Lingerie, M/M, Post-Canon, andrew is hopelessly gay for neil, fox lingerie, katelyn is a wii exy queen, kevin likes tentacle porn, matt buys a tifa body pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attfna/pseuds/attfna
Summary: The OG Foxes take a little day-trip to a gaming convention during Neil's sophomore year. Something in the vendor hall catches Andrew's attention.~*~All credit to Nora, I own nothing.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 20
Kudos: 214





	Fun, and Games and Thigh Highs

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY WROTE A ONE-SHOT. 
> 
> I was thinking about how much I'm gonna miss cons since most of them are gonna get cancelled this year and also about that conversation we had about the Wii Exy. So this happened. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“It looks like Party City threw up in here.” 

This was  definitely  _ not _ how Andrew thought he would be spending his Saturday. 

Nicky had been talking about the event for weeks, but honestly Andrew tended to let his cheerful nonsense slide right through his brain-space without so much as a blink. He should have paid attention this time. Nicky had campaigned for everyone on the original team to join them (neglecting to tell the new freshman) and had eventually gotten to Neil, which had been Andrew’s downfall. 

_ “If I agree to go...what will you give me?” _

_ Neil smirked. “Whatever you want.” _

_ Andrew’s mouth twitched and he wiped the expression away with his thumb. “You’re going to eat those words. Josten.” _

They had one  Saturday off in December before break. The annual banquet had been the night before at USC Columbia, which meant they didn’t have to travel far and would get a free day before their last week of classes. Andrew would have been perfectly content to spend the day doing absolutely nothing, or at the very least bothering Neil...which he supposed was technically the same thing. But instead he found himself just an hour north of PSU, at the South Carolina Gaming Expo with the rest of his teammates – plus one tenth wheel cheerleader. 

“The costumes are amazing!” squealed, Katelyn, one hand twined with Aaron’s while the other clamped around his elbow in excitement. 

“Babe...we are so dressing up next time,” said Matt, his eyes darting back and forth to take in all the costumed characters. 

Dan smiled and rubbed his arm in mock pity, “Aww hon, you are way to gigantic for costumes to fit.”

Matt swatted at her playfully, “Divorced!” and  starting pushing through the masses of people down the wide hallway, the rest of the team following. 

Andrew followed at a slower pace, taking up the rear. Neil was beside him, blue eyes cataloging hands and faces. He was walking close enough that his shoulder bumped Andrew’s  occasionally, and Andrew resisted the urge to reach out and grab hold of him. To keep him safe. 

“We can leave if you don’t want to be here,” offered Andrew, still looking ahead. 

It took Neil a moment to answer, because along with his wary gaze and tense shoulders, an excitement to try something new still managed to bubble to the surface. “It’s fine. I’ve never been to one of these before.” 

“Something to tick off your bucket list?” asked Andrew, a blond eyebrow arched. 

Neil shrugged and turned to look behind them where someone was wearing some sort of giant, hairy, cat costume. “Maybe it should be?....Hey, do you think you can get one of those as a fox?”

Andrew’s jaw twitched. “If you become a fucking furry I will literally have you drawn and quartered.” 

Neil laughed and jogged a few steps to catch up where he’d fallen behind. 

* * *

Most of the day passed uneventfully. After a very terrible lunch obtained from a food truck outside the convention center, the group split. Dan, Matt, Renee and Allison left to attend a few panels while Andrew and Neil followed Nicky, Kevin, Aaron and Katelyn to the game room. It was large and already had a sort of musty odor even though it was still early in the day. They moved from console to console, trying out several different games and platforms. Andrew absolutely  annihilated them at every console game until no one other than Neil would play with him. And Neil was so terrible Andrew couldn’t even take any satisfaction in beating him. 

When it was Kevin’s turn to try a virtual reality game, Aaron distracted the staffer so Nicky could keep putting his toe in front of Kevin, causing him to trip. Kevin ripped the headset off several times to try and figure out what he kept stepping on but never did figure it out. Neil filmed the whole thing from his new smartphone he’d grudgingly bought the month before. 

When they passed the large space where a tournament of Wii  Exy was being played, Kevin slid his sunglasses back down from his hair to his eyes and kept walking. He’d covered his tattoo with  makeup but he’d still been recognized a few times. As they passed the booth, Nicky tried to appeal to their competitive nature to get them to play but Kevin only grumbled something about not wanting to be recognized. 

Andrew knew better. He never played himself – too much physical activity, but they had a Wii and the  Exy game back at their dorm. Kevin had always considered himself pretty good at it.  Sometimes he and Neil got so into it that they had to be physically separated until they calmed down. But even then, it was still just a game. Or it was, until one Friday night Katelyn had joined them and wiped the floor with every single Fox without breaking a sweat. While the upperclassman all seemed impressed, Andrew swore Aaron had nearly popped a boner (from seeing his girlfriend get into the video game or because she’d so thoroughly spanked Kevin and Neil he wasn’t sure), but Kevin had been absolutely  _ livid.  _ After that he always made some excuse not to play, even though Andrew had caught him a few times playing by himself  in an attempt to hone his skills, the moron. 

With the Wii  Exy booth safely behind them, they made their way to a set of old school arcade consoles. Neil and Andrew quietly made bets as to who would throw the first blow, Aaron or Kevin, since they decided to play a shooting game. It never failed to rile them up. Aaron caved first, throwing down the gun where it clattered against the arcade unit, the wire  connecting it  keeping it from hitting the ground. He reached menacingly for Kevin. Unfortunately, Katelyn stopped him before things could get interesting. Andrew still won the bet. 

By three pm the crowds were really picking up. Nicky seemed to have made it his personal mission to take a selfie with every attractive, costumed male in the building. Neil thought they might have to carry him out on a stretcher when a group of a dozen or so muscled men dressed as Spartans posed in a dramatic phalanx to a barrage of flashing cameras. 

“I don’t get it...they’re not even from a video game...” complained Aaron. 

“No one cares what you think,  you selfish child,” sniped Nicky, holding his camera aloft. 

Aaron rolled his eyes and then parted ways with them when Katelyn said she wanted to meet up with Allison. 

The remaining group ended up in what was labeled the ‘Merchants Hall’ on a long, free-standing banner by the door. Their progression down the aisles was slow. Not only was the room incredibly packed, but Nicky would stop to spew excitement over every type of knick-knack imaginable and Kevin frequently got recognized and asked for photos. Kevin’s vast annoyance at being fangirled over every few minutes was the only thing keeping Andrew’s temper in check at the moment. 

They were half an hour into the room with no end in sight. He watched Neil browse the different tables, running long, scarred fingers along boxes of anime figurines and stacks of colorful dice. Twice he squeezed plush stuffed animals and just watching the graceful splay of his fingers made Andrew hyper-aware of how close they were. He was nearly pressed to Neil’s back, shielding him from being jostled by passing congoers as they all pressed in to try and get a look at the merchandise. 

When a rather pushy girl with teal hair and an alarming number of piercings tried to reach between them Andrew sent her a look that might have melted the Sahara. She rolled her eyes and moved farther down the table. Instinctively he reached out and grabbed Neil’s elbow, squeezing in an effort to keep him close. Neil looked down at him with a knowing smile but turned before Andrew could admonish him for it. 

At the end of the row, a large  grid wall display had been erected to hold a library of DVD’s and manga, tall enough that you could walk through the  mini-store . Kevin began running his hand down the row of DVD’s and Andrew knew he was looking for things to add to his collection. It was secret collection that he didn’t think anyone knew about, but Andrew had, of course, snooped through his things as soon as they started rooming together. The box at the back of their closet labeled ‘Kevin - Old Copies of  Exy Plus’ in fact, contained row after row of Japanese imported films, some of which definitely weren’t for children. Andrew had simply cataloged the information to use against him when the opportunity presented itself. Neil watched him as well and turned to share a smirk with Andrew – guess he’d snooped through the box as well. 

“They have a bubble tea stand over there...anyone want anything?” asked Nicky, appearing at their sides with a grin and plastic bag around his forearm. 

“What’s bubble tea?” asked Neil. 

Nicky looked equally affronted and devastated. “Neil. My guy. What am I going to do with you.”

He grabbed Neil’s wrist and started to pull him along. Andrew reached out to stop his  cousin but Neil shook his head. “It’s fine. We’ll be right back. Go stop Kevin from buying too much tentacle porn.”

Andrew glared at him before turning back to look for Kevin. 

“ _ He knows what tentacle porn is but not bubble tea _ ...” Andrew muttered to himself, turning the corner to find their wayward striker. 

He found Kevin tucked against the wall of media, with another alcove to his back, waiting in the line to purchase a row of DVD’s. Andrew caught his eye. 

“I thought Thea might want them,” he said, unconvincingly. 

Andrew rolled his eyes and jammed a finger in Kevin’s direction, “Don’t move. I'll be right back.”

And then he backtracked a few booths to something that had caught his eye. Something that would at least mean the whole trip wouldn’t have been a waste of his time. 

When Andrew returned Kevin had just finished paying, tucking away his items in a bag, and Nicky and Neil returned with bubble tea in each hand. Andrew adjusted the small, black plastic bag to his left wrist to take the muted pink drink with his right. 

“What’s what?” asked Nicky, pointing to the bag. 

“Mind your business.”

The taller man heaved a sigh and handed the green drink to Kevin. 

“Fine, whatever. Neil already tried to choke on a tapioca pearl...” supplied Nicky. 

“I did not!” said Neil, brows knitting and his voice a touch too serious. “It just surprised me.”

“You can literally see them in there,” said Nicky. “Also, I told you to drink slowly!”

“Don’t tell me how to drink things!”

“I was trying to help!”

Andrew shoved between them to stop their bickering and they continued on their way, Nicky and Neil both glaring at each other but without any real heat behind it. 

When they got to the last row they reunited with the rest of the group. Allison and Renee were arm in arm and wearing colorful flower crowns adorned with lights and ribbons. Matt was proudly holding a body pillow with a scantily clad character with huge tits Andrew recognized from a video game. Katelyn was sporting a set of fairy wings and Aaron was laden with several bags that Andrew presumed were also for the cheerleader. Dan approached from the back of the group wearing a  headband with fox ears perched on top and wordlessly reached out, putting a pair of matching clip-on ears on Neil’s head. He went a little pink around his actual ears and rolled his eyes, pushing Matt off when he tried to ruffle his hair, but didn’t remove them. Andrew caught him discreetly looking at them with the camera on his phone when no one was paying attention. 

It was already dark outside when the group piled into the three cars they’d driven and headed back to campus. The excited end-of-day chatter lasted for about half an hour before exhaustion started to set in for most of them. Neil sat next to Andrew in the Maserati, temple pressed on the cool glass and his breath fogging the window. In the back Kevin and Nicky were completely passed out. They woke up long enough for Andrew to collect their orders for the drive-thru at Wendy’s and then fell back asleep for the last ten minutes. Once back in the dorms they all went their separate ways to eat and get ready for the next day. They didn’t have anything official scheduled, but Kevin had insisted on one final practice before they left for winter break. By the time Andrews finished up in the bathroom, having gone last, Kevin and Neil were already out cold. Andrew tucked away his mystery purchase at the bottom of his sock drawer and climbed into his own loft. Maybe the day hadn’t been so terrible after all. 

* * *

One week later. 

* * *

It was Christmas. While Andrew and Neil had spent the day back at Abby’s, they were now safely secluded away at the Columbia house – blissfully alone. Aaron and Nicky had come with them initially, but after the mornings  festivities back in Palmetto, Katelyn had picked up Aaron to take him to her  parents' house in Georgia and they had dropped Nicky off at the airport to spend the rest of his break with Erik in Germany. 

Andrew didn’t care much for holidays but a tiny party of him wanted to remember this one. It had been so cloyingly normal that he couldn’t even find anything to  criticize . Abby had fed them, they exchanged mediocre gifts, watched terrible  Christmas movies and drank spiked egg- nog and hot chocolate. And now, at the end of the day, he was alone with Neil for the first time in more than a month. 

Andrew climbed the stairs to his bedroom, aware that Neil was behind him. He was wearing the charcoal sweater Andrew had gifted him and his hands constantly curled around the soft fabric where the sleeves pooled near his palms. When they were both inside the room Andrew closed the door behind them. Neil stretched his arms over his head and leaned to his right, one of his joints making a small ‘pop’. Andrew moved to his duffle with purpose and pulled out the black bag from the convention, willing his fingers not to shake as he handed it to Neil. 

“Another present?” asked Neil, a little smile on red lips, slightly swollen from the cold outside. 

Andrew loved and hated that smile. He was the only one who ever saw it and it made him feel completely unhinged – like he would do anything to see it. 

“Your end of the bargain.”

This made the striker pause. He looked from the package, to Andrew, back down and finally slipped his fingers between the plastic, forehead wrinkled with confusion. Andrew watched the myriad of expressions cycle through his features when he realized what he was holding and made sure his brain made a snapshot of  the final result . Neil’s blue eyes lifted, wide and pupils  dilated , perfect lips forming a small ‘o’ of surprise. It took him a few moments to find his voice. 

“This is.....you want me to wear this?”

“Yes or no, Neil?” asked Andrew, stepping towards him, dragging one knuckle down the soft fabric covering his arm. 

Neil didn’t reply. Instead he scurried into the bathroom like someone had delivered an electric shock to his feet. Andrew kicked off his shoes and the long-sleeved shirt he wore, leaving himself in just a black t-shirt and dark, denim pants. He hadn’t bothered with his armbands under the shirt and had long-since stopped caring about wearing them in Neil’s  presence . 

When the bathroom door opened Andrew turned his head slowly, hazel eyes starting at the floor and trailing upwards. Neil was standing there exposed, arms crossed over his middle denoting slight  embarrassment , but his eyes were still hungry and the growing bulge at his crotch indicated he wasn’t  _ too _ embarrassed . A pair of cottony stockings covered his legs from his feet to his muscular thighs. At the top of the hem they were shaped like little foxes, orange and black and white with little whiskers and a triangle nose. At his hips he wore a matching orange garter from which straps dangled and were clipped to the top of the thigh-highs. Underneath, matching orange panties that did little to hide his erection. His chest was bare saved for the war-torn landscape of his own skin. Well-muscled, tan and scarred and Andrew couldn’t wait to run his fingers over every single one. At his throat Neil wore an orange choker, lace lining the top and bottom the same as the garter. The choker had a little bell and Andrew imagined the sound it would make as he pushed into Neil with rhythmic thrusts. And finally, on his head, he had on the Fox ears. Andrew didn’t know where he’d gotten them, presumably they were in his duffle which was still in the bathroom from his shower that morning. 

Andrew held out a hand to  beckon him closer and Neil’s  self-consciousness faded as he stepped between Andrew’s thigh, fingers automatically finding blond hair. He was smiling again. 

“Where did you even find this?” asked Neil, nails dragging along Andrew’s scalp. 

“I guess gaming nerds are freaks. Small favors,” he said, hands dropping to Neil’s sides. He slipped a finger under the garter at Neil’s hip and snapped it against his skin, eliciting a rather  delightful noise from the man. 

Neil stepped even  closer so his chest was level with Andrew’s  face and Andrew had to tilt his chin to hold his gaze. “So, is this some weird form of punishment then? For making you go.”

“Something like that. Do you regret agreeing to the deal?” asked Andrew, palms sliding up and Neil’s hips in a way he knew Neil loved but would never admit to. 

“Not even a little,” replied Neil, his smile turning to a devilish smirk. “Yes or no, Andrew?”

Andrew got a hand around the back of his neck suddenly, yanking him down until their lips were millimetres apart. 

“ _ Yes. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing.


End file.
